Medidas desesperadas
by Salacia Sparrow
Summary: James ya no sabe que hacer para llamar la atención de Lily. Con ayuda de Sirius, tendrá que recurrir a "medidas desesperadas". Escrito como regalo para Eis Black.


_Después de bastante tiempo sin pasarme por aquí (malditos estudios) traigo un fic protagonizado por dos de mis personajes más querido de HP: Sirius y James (y no penséis mal, solo como amigos, que se ven cosas muy raras por aquí). _

_Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para Eis Black. ¡Felicidades, mi niña! Aquí está mi regalo, si no te gusta ya me mataras cuando nos veamos (pero si me matas no podré hacerte más fics)_

_Todos los personajes que aparecen a continuación pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo Zelda Mayhew, que es de mi propia cosecha._

* * *

><p>James Potter asomó la cabeza por la puerta del bar. El local, recientemente inaugurado, se llamaba "Las tres escobas" y estaba teniendo un gran éxito entre los alumnos de Hogwarts. Tras recorrer la sala con la mirada, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba: una larga melena roja. Concretamente la larga melena roja de Lily Evans. Y, tal como esperaba, junto a ella estaba el grasiento pelo negro de Snape. La chica sostenía "El Profeta" y su amigo lo leía junto a ella, con su cabeza peligrosamente cerca de la de Lily. James sintió una fuerte sacudida en la boca del estomago, como le pasaba cada vez que veía a su adorada pelirroja con aquel idiota. ¡Como se atrevía ese narigudo a tomarse tantas libertades con <em>su<em> Lily! Cerró la puerta y se acerco hacia Sirius, que estaba apoyado contra una pared, tapándose con el abrigo todo lo que podía y no solo por el frio.

-Está ahí dentro, con Quejicus. Vamos, no pongas esa cara, prometiste ayudarme.

-Cornamenta, en estos momentos solo tengo ganas de ayudarte a dejar este mundo –dijo Sirius mientras fulminaba a su amigo con una mirada cargada de odio. Y aunque aquella era la expresión que siempre ponía Sirius cuando estaba cabreado, aquella vez era diferente porque le estaba mirando con los ojos azules de Zelda Mayhew. También fruncía los rosados labios de Zelda Mayhew con desagrado y contraída el pálido rostro de Zelda Mayhew en una mueca de incomodidad. En aquel momento, Sirius Black tenía la apariencia de la Ravenclaw más hermosa y atractiva de todo Hogwarts.

-No te puedes echar atrás ahora, Canuto.

-¡Si, si que puedo! Si querías llamar la atención de Evans, deberías haber venido con la verdadera Mayhew.

-Lo he intentado, pero no ha habido manera. Además, ya sabes que ella solo tiene ojos para ese chalado de Lovegood.

-¡Pues anda que no hay chicas en Hogwarts!

-¡A lo mejor a ti te basta con acercarte a cualquier chica y sonreír para que caiga a tus pies, pero el resto de los mortales no lo tenemos tan fácil! Y tampoco puede ser cualquier chica. Tiene que ser preciosa, para que Lily se vuelva loca de celos y olvide a ese grasiento.

Sirius resopló. James estaba completamente prendado de Evans desde que la había conocido en el tren, pero aparte de desdén, la chica no había mostrado ningún sentimiento hacia el chico. En los cinco años que llevaban en Hogwarts, James lo había intentado todo para que Lily se fijara en él, pero nada funcionaba. Se le había ocurrido la idea de los celos hacia un tiempo, pero no había encontrado una chica que quisiera colaborar. Y entonces a Peter se le había ocurrido la idea de la poción multijugos. Incluso se las había arreglado para conseguir pelo de Zelda ¡Para una vez que a Colagusano se le ocurría una buena idea tenía que ser aquella! Remus no se había mostrado muy de acuerdo al principio, pero al final había accedido a preparar la poción. Al fin y al cabo, James arriesgaba mucho acompañándole en su forma de ciervo cada luna llena. ¿Cómo podría él negarle su ayuda? Y había sido Sirius quien había tenido que beberse la poción. Se había arrepentido desde el principio. James y Peter se habían reído tanto al verle que pensaron que los efectos de la poción se pasarían antes de que pudieran recuperar la compostura.

-¡Lunático, créeme, algún día voy a matar a esos dos! –había exclamado Sirius, furioso, sin saber que años más tarde su amigo lo creería de verdad.

Y ahora estaba en Hogsmeade, en medio de la nieve, con un uniforme femenino y el cuerpo de una chica de séptimo.

-Por favor, Canuto, tienes que entrar conmigo. Hazlo por Lily. ¿De verdad quieres que acabe con Quejicus?

Sirius hizo una mueca de asco ante la idea.

-¡Puaj! Eso no se lo deseo ni a mi prima Bella.

-¡Entonces ven conmigo!

Sirius suspiró con resignación. Sabía que no tenía sentido seguir protestando. Él haría cualquier cosa para que su amigo dejara de sufrir por amor. No soportaba verlo así, tan débil, tan desesperado.

-Está bien –gruñó.

-Oh, Canuto, de verdad eres el mejor.

-Cállate ya –dijo Sirius caminando hacia la entrada de "Las tres escobas".

-¡Espera! –le detuvo James -¡Cógeme del brazo!

-¡¿Qué?

-Si vamos a hacer como que somos una pareja tenemos que ir cogidos del brazo.

-¡Merlín me de paciencia!

Entraron en el local. Lo cierto es que de ninguna manera parecían una pareja. Sirius tenía una expresión de suplicio en la cara y rezaba porque nadie se diera cuenta de que era él. James por su parte no apartaba la mirada de la mesa donde estaban charlando Lily y Snape.

Se sentaron en una mesa lo bastante lejos de ellos como para que no sospecharan, pero lo bastante cerca como para que les pudieran ver bien. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pareció reparar en su presencia. Sirius se apartó un mechón dorado de la cara. Estaba acostumbrado al pelo, tenía mucho más cuando se transformaba en perro, pero aquello era totalmente distinto. No sabía cómo se las arreglaba Zelda para manejarse con aquella mata rubia y espesa. Y por si fuera poco, no tenía muy claro como había que sentarse al llevar falda.

James estaba mirando atentamente la mesa de Lily y Severus con la misma concentración que reservaba para el campo de quidditch, pero ellos ni siquiera se fijaron en él. Hubo un momento en el que Snape giró la cabeza y les vio a los dos, pero se limito exhibir una sonrisita despectiva, como si se divirtiera ante la frustración del Gryffindor, y a continuación volvió a centrarse en su conversación con Lily.

-Canuto, cógeme de la mano –susurró James en voz baja.

-Vete a la mierda –respondió Sirius con el mismo tono de voz.

Ante su negativa, James movió una mano hasta depositarla sobre la de su amigo. Este se limitó a soltar un bufido de hastió. El buscador de Gryffindor estaba tan absorto vigilando a la pelirroja y su amigo que no se dio cuenta de que la camarera se había acercado a su mesa, así que Sirius pidió dos whiskys de fuego. Aquel iba a ser un día muy largo.

En aquel momento, Lily comenzó a reírse. Sirius era incapaz de creer que Quejicus fuera capaz de hacer reír a alguien, a no ser que estuviera colgado boca abajo sin pantalones, pero la risa Lily parecía sincera.

-Ríete –dijo James entre dientes.

-¿Eing?

-Que te rías. Haz como si hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso.

Las potentes carcajadas de Sirius resonaron por toda la estancia, haciendo que varios clientes se dieran la vuelta y le miraran incrédulos.

-¡Idiota! No podrías sonar más masculino ni aunque entrenaras –le reprendió James –. Ahora eres una chica, tienes que reírte como tal.

-Lo siento –se disculpó. A continuación soltó una suave risita que no podría llegar a clasificarse de "femenina", pero al menos tampoco de "estridente".

-Mejor. Y procura parecer más coqueta.

-James Potter, soy Sirius Black, juego al quidditch contigo, traigo a Hogwarts revistas de chicas en bikini de contrabando, humillo a Snape delante de todo el colegió día si día también y cada año descubro tres o cuatro nuevas maneras de deshonrar el noble apellido de los Black. ¿Te parece que puedo ser "coqueta"?

-¿Por qué lo pones tan difícil? Tú no tienes que hacer nada, solo fingir que eres Zelda Mayhew, soy yo el que está aquí viendo a Snape sobar a Lily.

-¿Y por eso tengo que aguantar que me sobes a mi? –dijo sacudiéndose la mano de James de la suya.

-¡Sirius! ¡Tú eres como mi hermano, tío!

-¿Tu le harías esto a un hermano? Estás enfermo.

-Nunca te he pedido nada, y sabes lo importante que es Lily para mí.

-¿Por qué no te fijas en otra chica y ya está? Alice es muy mona y acaba de discutir con Frank.

James enterró el rostro entre las manos y se dejó caer sobre la mesa. Sirius sintió como si todo aquel dolor fuera suyo. James jamás se fijaría en otra chica, no podía fijarse en otra. Lily era su primer y único amor y su rechazo le estaba matando. Podía aguantar toda la noche entrenando bajo la lluvia, podía aguantar un mes de castigo con MacGonagall, podía aguantar una pelea contra cinco Slytherins, pero no podía soportar el desprecio en la mirada de Lily Evans. Sirius no sabía que había visto su amigo en esa prefecta sabelotodo, pero si sabía que, verdaderamente, James era su hermano. Lentamente, como si le doliera, cogió la mano del moreno y volvió a entrelazarla con la suya.

-Quiero ser el padrino en la boda –dijo por toda explicación.

-Por supuesto, hermano –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y quiero una moto.

Trajeron los whiskys de fuego. Sirius comenzó a beberse el suyo, pero James ni siquiera tocó su vaso. Al volverse, Lily le había visto, pero no le lanzó una segunda mirada. James intentó fingir que estaba pasando una maravillosa velada con Zelda y de vez en cuando ambos volvían a soltar risitas cómplices lo más convincentemente que podían, pero ella seguía charlando con Snape, ignorándoles por completo. ¿De que servía darle celos si ella ni siquiera se ponía celosa?

Cuando Sirius se termino su ración de whisky de fuego, cogió la de James sin que este se diera ni cuenta.

-Cornamenta –le llamó.

James se volvió hacia su compañero de mesa. Aunque ahora tenía los rasgos faciales de Zelda Mayhew, reconoció esa mirada de "estoy empezando a hartarme de verdad".

-Llevamos aquí un buen rato. Los efectos de la poción no tardaran en desaparecer y los tíos de la mesa de al lado me están mirando las tetas. Evans no te ha hecho ni caso, lo siento, ya pensaremos otra forma de conquistarla, pero ahora deberíamos volver al castillo.

James bajo la mirada, abatido. Quizás Sirius tenía razón y solo estaban haciendo el ridículo. Pero en ese momento vio como Snape le pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro a Lily. ¡A Lily! ¡A su preciosa pelirroja! ¡A la madre de sus futuros hijos! La Gryffindor no dijo nada ante el gesto, pero tampoco intento apartarlo y James sintió que se encendía de ira. Llegado el caso podría soportar que Lily se fuera con otro hombre si eso la hacía feliz, pero jamás permitiría que acabara con ese asqueroso y grasiento proyecto de ser humano. Al final era él el que se había puesto celoso y no pensaba dejar las cosas así.

-Sirius Black –dijo con una voz fría como un tempano que nunca antes había usado –, dame un abrazo ahora mismo.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Ni lo sueñes!

-¿Has visto lo que está haciendo ese imbécil? Además, no sería la primera vez que lo haces.

-Alto ahí: abrazarte cuando ganamos un partido de quidditch no está considerado un autentico abrazo.

-Canuto, si eres mi amigo, hazlo.

Sirius respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. A continuación, alzó los esbeltos brazos de Zelda y rodeó con ellos el cuello de James. El moreno rodeó su delgada cintura con los suyos y lo atrajo hacia así, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. Siguieron así un buen rato, bastante tensos los dos, hasta que finalmente se separaron un poco. Pero allí seguía Lily, riendo felizmente, y con el brazo del Slytherin todavía sobre sus hombros.

-Es inútil tío, Quejicus le ha lavado el cerebro –dijo Sirius –. Venga esta noche nos desquitamos poniendo bombas fétidas en la sala común de Sly…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque los labios de James atraparon los suyos. Y aunque en apariencia eran los labios de Zelda, carnosos y apetecibles, a James no le resultó menos repugnante por ello. Aun así estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir el corazón de Lily y se esforzó en fingir que aquello era un autentico beso de amor. Por desgracia, Sirius no parecía tan dispuesto a sacrificarse e intentó zafarse de James con todas sus fuerzas, pero el otro le atrapó los brazos en lo que intentó hacer pasar por un abrazo. Y así fue como la primera chica a la que besó James fue Sirius.

Severus apartó la mirada e hizo una mueca de asco. Al verle la cara, Lily le miró con curiosidad.

-Creo que voy a vomitar –respondió a su muda pregunta –. Dos idiotas en celo.

Lily se giró y se le pusieron los ojos como platos ante la escena. Un observador imparcial habría visto a un chico aplastando torpemente con su boca, en una parodia de beso, los labios de Zelda Mayhew, quien parecía repugnada por el gesto y trataba de zafarse sin éxito. Pero Lily solo vio a James Potter besándose apasionadamente con una belleza rubia de último curso, que se abrazaba a él con deseo. Se puso furiosa. Aquello era increíble: ¡Potter, que no había dejado de darle la brasa durante cinco años para que fuera su novia, ahora se besuqueaba con una cualquiera delante de sus narices! ¡Es que no tenía dignidad! ¿Que tenía esa barbie que no tuviera ella? ¿Significaba eso que ya no le gustaba? Y… ¡¿Y qué le importaba a ella? Si a Potter se le había pasado el capricho, mucho mejor, así no tendría que aguantar sus payasadas, ni las notas en medio de clase que ella siempre tiraba sin leer, ni que la abochornara en los partido de quidditch dedicándole todas las snitchs que atrapaba. ¿Entonces por qué estaba más cabreada de lo que jamás había estado nunca?

-Me voy al castillo –dijo levantándose de la mesa –, creo que tengo jaqueca.

Vio a Lily salir del bar hecha una furia, seguida de Snape, que la miraba sin comprender. Con una sonrisa radiante, James soltó a Sirius.

-¿Lo has visto? ¡Estaba celosa! ¡Ella me quie…!

¡PLAF!

El sonido del manotazo que James Potter recibió en la cara resonó por toda la estancia. Varios parroquianos les miraron, asombrados, pero volvieron a bajar la vista a sus vasos dócilmente cuando, uno a uno, recibieron de lleno la furiosa mirada de la chica rubia. James tardó un rato en incorporarse. Tenía las gafas torcidas por la fuerza del golpe y le ardía la mejilla izquierda. Miró a Sirius sin entender nada.

-¡Que sea la última vez que me haces algo así! –exclamó Sirius, cabreado. Y a continuación sonrió con sarcasmo y, aunque aun tenía el rostro de Zelda Mayhew, aquella sonrisa era más Sirius que nunca –O al menos, invítame a algo antes.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y no queramos ver cosas donde no las hay! ¡Qué ese beso ha sido solo una medida desesperada (como dice el titulo) para llamar la atención de Lily! Lo siento por los fans de SiriusxJames, pero esa pareja no me gustará jamás.<em>

_Aclarado este punto, espero que la historia os haya gustado y os haya arrancado una sonrisita._

_Y no os olvidéis de dejar un review (Andaaaaaaaaa. Si no os cuesta nadaaaaaaa)._

_By Sally_


End file.
